Talk:Legion of the Crimson Sons
Beg your pardon, but did you say that the High Lords of Terra consider a renegade Chapter an asset? I think maybe you need to understand how the Imperium works. The Imperium is the servants of the Emperor. The Emperor is absolute. Thus to defy the Imperium is to defy the emperor. This is the imperial line of thought. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:19, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Let's not even talk about the clumsy integration of the whole GLORIOUS NIPPON aesthetic - even the Space Wolves are more subtle about their shtick than to slap a bunch of Futhark runes in their name - and hit right on the soon-to-be hobby horse that is their semi-renegade status. Now, that's a hard thing to pull off already, since you're basically drifting between the temptations of chaos and the hatred of the Imperium and you effectively have zero friends outside of your own chapter. Your dispute with the Imperium is probably ideological and not emotional, but that's not a hard-'n-fast rule. Still, as with a number of quasi-defiant characters and groups, your intent seems to be to have your cake and eat it, too; allied with humanity, but not with the jerk-ass parts of humanity which twisted the reverence of the Emperor, with a side-dish of the High Lords of Terra being in their corner. It's a bad way of doing things. In summation, there's a reason certain chapters have been outright expunged from memory, and it's not because they were such valuable assets they transcended space-time. Light, in the absence of eyes, illuminates nothing. (talk) 06:33, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Jim's analysis definitely comes off overly harsh,but he makes some good points. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Helpful advice thanks for your advice. Point taken, and i am updating it at the moment. As for the semi-renegade status, it is not a matter of being stuck between chaos and imperium, but a matter of wether or not the imperium accepts them, as some of their beliefs are sorta heretical ( ill explain when i go into more detail in the article), which the inquisition and many others see as a sign of chaos, when in reality the chapter has just begun to venture too far from being a codex chapter, as they follow only the barest essentials of the codex astartes. I have also messed up the wording, as the not all of the high lords of terra see them as valuable, i meant their is debate over the chapters alleigance, which is stated by the chapter to be to the Emperor and the Imperium (to some extent) As for the weird symbols, they are not in their actual name. It is just their name in their homeworld's language, which is similar to modern japanese. It will only be on banners and such, and i will not call them that in the article often, ill just refer to the english name. Thanks for the advice JUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 10:25, April 11, 2014 (UTC)GOOSEJUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 10:25, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I NEED A NAME PLEASE Also, I need name ideas. I think I need a shorter, samurai-sounding name for it. Any suggestions? I also need help designing a logo, as all my ideas would be way to hard to free-hand. ----GOOSE----- A good name for your chapter would be the Flying Hippos, and their symbol should most defenantly have something to do with cheese, deep fried cheese would be the best, but any cheese will do. Orkmarine 11:53, April 11, 2014 (UTC) FLYING HIPPOS BRILLIANT IDEA!!! FLYING HIPPOS WILL STRICK FEAR INTO ENEMY AND FOOD ALIKE :D I'll try to think up a name, but withregards to their Semi-renegade status, I am afraid the Imperium doesn't operate like that. The Imperium generally deals in absolutes. If they don't completely fit the bill for a Loyalist Chapter than they are considered full blown traitors as far as the Imperium is concerned. Even more so if they have the Inquisition and other Chapter actively hunting them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC) The best you can hope for, in my view, is to pull the same stunt the writers of the canon Blood Ravens chapter pulled; it's hinted at constantly in chapter construction and incidents involving the Blood Ravens that they're descendants of the heretical Thousand Sons, but they can't know for sure. All information on their founding simply went up in a puff of smoke, and only sparse mention of the chapter before M37 exists. It's never said outright, and is played quite a bit more subtly than it is for these guys. I'm obviously not claiming that the Blood Ravens are the pinnacle of 40k literary achievement, but there is a certain charm to a chapter obsessed with knowledge but denied the knowledge most pertinent to them. Also, if I'm not mistaken, the "weird symbols" intended to be their chapter's native tongue are, in fact, Japanese characters. Japanese is not an alien language, and any rumors you've heard of eastern Asia being a cover for a massive spacecraft are complete lies. Light, in the absence of eyes, illuminates nothing. (talk) 19:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I know the symbols are japanese, thats why I put them their. They are a samurai themed army of course. And as for the status, im just saying that although they are being treated as a full renegade chapter by most, others believe they could be of use in the imperium. They are renegade, but they did not chose to be. I am still editing the chapters history and lore, so eventually it will make more sense and not be a pile of bullshit that makes no sense and treats the imperium as 6-year old wussies. GOOSE MAKING SENSE Ok, know they are completely renegade, just not by choice. That makes more sense in the canon, right? They are trying to prove that the are still loyal, and to some they have already proved that. So their allegiance is debatable, and im not saying all inquisitors hate their guts out, and inquisitors are badass, and im not saying all the high lords of terra like them, as many would personally put a bullet through their brain. Still, thanks for your help, and if you can still find problems with it, be sure to tell me. Also, i am not trying to do anything similar to Blood Raven, I am trying to make them kinda like dark angels, except renegade, if that makes sense. They are out to kill their brothers that turned to chaos, but the imperium cannot distinguish the loyalists from the traitors until much later in the chapters history. And i want them to be renegade so i have an excuse to kill ultramarines. :) GOOSE This reminds me of a space marine chapter idea I had a while back. Of course, I was given the impression that it was a stupid idea (my brother Campbell hates fanfictio with a passion and takes anything that's non-canon as a Gayfest), but seeing someone post a samurai-based Space Marine chapter has refueled my idea. Thanks! Valarian of Naples (talk) 19:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I think a good name for the chapter would be the 'Red Sons', as a play on words of 'Red Sun'; as in the Japanese flag. ^_^ Hope you like it. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:30, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Katana Power Swords - that is all. LegionXIII (talk) 08:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I love the japanese, almost mark 2 style armour they have a model with the design would be awesome.. maybe some sort of relic blade conversion for the katana? LegionXIII (talk) 11:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) NCF Apparently it just seems such a good idea, but loyalist traitors are forbidden. --Remos talk 10:02, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok, to be fair, Emperor's Shadows are of an unknown origin and of unknown founding. So to say they were during 3rd Founding present, means you say they were 1st/2nd Founding chapter, but this is not so, which means you have just expanded canon into NCF area. I don't buy that. Also, chapters aren't created just because of some band of renegades decides to bump up and a company captain thinks they are fine. No, at that point, they'd be obliterated into bits. Even if the loyalist traitors aren't theere "for sure" (meaning they are, but you are trying to be clever now), is also not okay, because they weren't and if they were, they were killed too, because thats what Imperium do, kill their allies. Sucks, but how it stands. Your comment on the top of the page won't also save this article from deletation if they aren't fixed in 30 days because I'm going to be here to see its done. --Remos talk 11:26, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Delete it now then. I made this page ages ago and now I see the canonical mindfudge. I put the comment at the top of the page because i was going to go over it, but now it seems pointless. I'm going to start from scratch with a new chapter with similarities, but more canon friendly. Ok? So go and delete it, I don't care really.